Evil Franny tickle tortures Mimirin Midorihara/Sent to North Korea
Transcript Part 1: Evil Franny tickle tortures Mimirin Midorihara *(April 20, 2018) * Part 2: Evil Franny gets sent to North Korea Part 3: Mimirin Midorihara's feet worship *Mimirin Midorihara: Shimajirō, thanks for saving me. *Shimajirō Shimano: You're welcome sweetie. *[Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara hugged and kissed each other. They happily went to the bathroom to use the toilet. They soon flushed after using the toilet and went to the sink to wash their hands with soap and water and soon took a nice warm shower. They happily washed up and are soon nice and clean. They happily got out of the shower after turning off the water and soon dried off with fresh clean towels and lotioned up. They putted on new clothes and happily brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. Mimirin Midorihara putted on the air conditioner in her bedroom with the temperature set to 80 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. Mimirin Midorihara and Shimajirō Shimano relaxed in bed. They have their socks off. It is now 1:00 P.M.] *[Mimirin Midorihara began to yawn and Shimajirō Shimano began to notice her yawning.] *Shimajirō Shimano: Mimirin, are you ok? *Mimirin Midorihara: Yes. [yawns again] I'm okay, but [yawns again] I'm very tired from all of that laughing when Joyce and Jane kidnapped me and tickled my feet. *Shimajirō Shimano: I know, Mimirin. All of that laughing sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. *Mimirin Midorihara: [yawns] I know. [yawns again] Can you please worship my feet to help me sleep? We're ready for a nice long nap. *Shimajirō Shimano: Yes, Mimirin. *[Shimajirō Shimano felt very sorry for Mimirin Midorihara and began nicely massaging her feet.] *[Mimirin Midorihara felt her body immediately beginning to relax as she saw Shimajirō Shimano nicely massaging her feet, pressing his thumbs gently against the soft soles before him.] *[Mimirin Midorihara wiggled her toes cutely exposing her pink painted toenails as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure kindness, causing her to moan with pure delight.] *Mimirin Midorihara: [begins moaning with pleasure] Ooooooooh...Shimajirō. This is so nice. *[Mimirin Midorihara happily wiggled her toes again as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure. She seems to be extremely exhausted. Poor thing.] *Mimirin Midorihara: [continues moaning with pure pleasure] Shimajirō , this is so peaceful... *[Mimirin Midorihara continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight.] *[Mimirin Midorihara yawned as she wiggled her toes cutely 18 times while Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midorihara's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Mimirin Midorihara is feeling very relaxed and peaceful as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She never felt this relaxed before in her life.] *Mimirin Midorihara: [continues moaning with heavenly delight] Thanks, Shimajirō. This is a very good feeling for me.....you are like my feet worshipper to help me rest and sleep peacefully in bed........ *Shimajirō Shimano: Thanks, Mimirin. You sure are very exhausted. A nice foot worship will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. *Mimirin Midorihara: [yawns] Yes...I know.. *[Mimirin Midorihara continued wiggling her toes as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure while she continued moaning with heavenly delight. She is extremely exhausted from all that intense bawling due to Ratso Catso making fun of her during The Lion King. Mimirin Midorihara's soles are very soft and her white fur is very nice snd soft. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midoihara's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Everytime Shimajirō Shimano happily sees Mimirin Midorihara wiggle her toes cutely while she is showing off her feet while sitting down or nicely wiggle her toes in front of him, he nicely sucks on her toes and worships her feet to help her rest and sleep peacefully.] *Mimirin Midorihara: [continues on moaning with pure happiness and pleasure] Oooooooooooh......Shimajirō . This......is so....peaceful and heavenly. You're......like my feet worshipper.....to help me sleep peacefully in bed. I'm ready to.....[yawns] go to sleep......... *[Mimirin Midorihara yawned and fell asleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure pleasure. She is completely exhausted and tired due to Joyce and Jane tickle torturing her. Thank goodness Mimirin Midorihara is sleeping peacefully as Shimajirō continued massaging her soles with heavenly pleasure.] *[Mimirin Midorihara continued sleeping very peacefully in bed as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight.] *Mimirin Midorihara: [happily sighs while moaning with pure pleasure] Oooooooooooooooooohhhh.....this is so nice..... *[Mimirin Midorihara moaned with pure pleasure in her slumber as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her soles for 30 minutes and began nicely massaging her toes gently with pure delight.] *[Mimirin Midorihara continued sleeping like an angel as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her toes gently with pure heavenly delight without hurting her.] *Mimirin Midorihara: [moans with delight in sleep] Ooooooohhhh........Shimajirō-san.......this is.....so.....angelic........ *[Mimirin Midorihara continued sleeping heavenly as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her toes for 30 minutes began licking her soles.] *[Mimirin Midorihara moaned with heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued licking her soles with pure pleasure.] *[Mimirin Midorihara slept peacefully as Shimajirō Shimano continues licking her soles with pure pleasure. Shimajirō Shimano likes the sweet taste of Mimirin Midorihara's soles. Her soles taste like vanilla ice cream. it caused Shimajirō Shimano to purr as he continued worshipping Mimirin Midorihara's feet.] *[Mimirin Midorihara continued moaning with pure heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued sucking on her toes with pleasure.] *Mimirin Midorihara: Thanks, Shimajirō. This is the best foot worship ever. You can worship my feet as long as you like. *Shimajirō: You're welcome, Mimirin. *[Shimajirō Shimano continued worshipping Mimirin Midorihara's feet with heavenly pleasure.] *Mimirin Midorihara: [continues moaning with pleasure in her sleep.] Oooooooooooooooooooooohh....yes......keep worshipping my feet. *[Mimirin Midorihara continued moaning in her sleep as Shimajirō Shimano continues sucking on her toes with heavenly pleasure.] *Mimirin Midorihara: [continues moaning in her sleep] Oooooooooooooooohhhhh....keep sucking on my toes..... *[Mimirin Midorihara slept peacefully as Shimajirō Shimano continues worshipping her feet as long as he likes. This is a very good feeling for her.] *[Shimajirō Shimano continued worshipping Mimirin Midorihara's feet with heavenly pleasure] [[Category:Evil Franny's grounded days]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:Longest Videos]] [[Trivia]]